


Redivivus

by magorna



Category: Death Note
Genre: For Light, Gen, Ryuk makes a deal, Second Chances, Young Light
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magorna/pseuds/magorna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La chose la plus importante que Ryuk avait apprise en observant Light Yagami était de respecter les règles à la lettre tout en les trangressant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Redivivus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33867) by Silver Pard. 



Ryuk n'avait jamais été du côté de Kira ni du côté de L. Il l'avait parfaitement expliqué à de multiples occasions.

Mais Ryuk _était_ du côté de Light. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêché, juré – il était la meilleure chose qui ne soit jamais arrivé à Ryuk, la meilleure personne pouvant ramasser son Death Note, et Ryuk avait été aussi éperdument fasciné que le détective que Light avait tué avec le sourire. On le traitait d'animal de compagnie pour humain dans le monde des shinigamis, mais Ryuk défiait n'importe lequel d'entre eux de passer une semaine avec Light sans se faire aspirer à son tour.

Il ne restait pas aux côtés de Light à cause des règles. Il pouvait partir à tout moment. Il lui était arrivé de partir en reconnaissance pour Light (pour des pommes), à la recherche de caméras ou de personnes ou de choses intéressante. Quand Light dormait, Ryuk passait à travers les murs et arpentait les rues, observant des humains debout et dehors à cette heure de la nuit, cherchant toujours sans relâche de quoi se distraire. Mais quand Light se réveillait, c'était pour voir le visage de Ryuk pencher au dessus du sien, les ailes écartés en un hideux ciel de lit, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Light était intéressant. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Ryuk passait chaque minute sur l'épaule de Light, le regardant déjeuner, s'ennuyer en classe, parler avec ses – hah – amis et, à la fin de la journée, même lui commençait à douter que Light était Kira. C'était intéressant– comment il pouvait parfaitement se dissimuler aux autres. Mais avec le Death Note entre les mains, c'était là que cela devenait vraiment excitant. Kira, et l'utilisation qu'il faisait du Death Note, était extraordinaire. Il écrivait sur le Death Note de la main gauche et résolvait une équation de la main droite. Il manigançait des meurtres en souriant, détruisait des vies en riant, pour ensuite plonger dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves. Il s'amusait avec les sacs de nœuds que L et ses successeurs lui jetaient, les défaisait, les étudiait sous toutes les coutures avant de les renouer, précisément et légèrement différents de manière à ce que personne à part lui ne pourrait les démêler. Il calculait chaque action et chaque réaction possible– et ensuite il considérait la réponse à donner pour chacune de ses réactions.

Avec un stock de pommes inépuisable à porter de main Ryuk pourrait se contenter d'observer Light.

Ryuk avait dit qu'il n'était pas du côté de Kira, et s'il n'était pas du côté de Kira, il ne pouvait absolument pas être du côté de L, mais Light connaissait le moindre problème, la moindre menace potentielle et Ryuk connaissait Light– cela ne _comptait_ pas que Ryuk n'était pas de son côté. Si c'était nécessaire, Light trouverait un moyen pour l' _obliger_ à faire pencher la balance en faveur de Kira.

Il aimait voir Kira faire surface quand il refusait quelque chose à Light, et il aimait encore plus voir ce que Light trouvait pour compenser son refus, adaptant automatiquement ses stratégies aux caprices de Ryuk. Ryuk se sentait bêtement important que Light soit forcé d'adapter ses plans tellement précis et tellement minutieux. (les policiers ne comptaient pas– Light avait non seulement enregistré leurs réponses et défenses mais il les avait assimilées). Il laissait Light l'appâter avec des pommes et des vagues promesses de distractions; il jouait avec Light et il savait que Light jouait en même temps à des jeux bien plus subtiles et bien plus complexes avec lui.

Il se souvenait de Rem, perplexe et incrédule, haïssant Light et exigeant de savoir ce qu'il voyait chez ce garçon, pourquoi il ne le tuait pas, cet humain arrogant qui le traitait comme un animal de compagnie particulièrement stupide. Cela avait fait rire Ryuk. Pauvre Rem, manipulée d'une main de maître et détruite avec son propre amour. Ryuk aimait penser qu'au moment de sa mort, réalisant comment Light l'avait brillamment menée à se sacrifier pour lui, elle avait compris ce qui faisait briller Light comparé aux autres humains.

( _Kira_ , avait-il dit une nuit à un Light endormi, signifiait quelque chose de complètement différent dans la langue des shinigamis, quelque chose de plus profond, plus sombre sans vrai équivalent en langues humaines. La chose la plus proche jamais entendue, il supposait, était 'dieu tueur'.

Ryuk pensait que cela lui allait bien, cet humain qui ressemblait plus à un dieu de la mort que n'importe quel shinigami. Light le tuerait un jour, tout comme Rem et Shidoh, parce que tôt ou tard le besoin que Light vive et de jouer à ses jeux sophistiqués surpasserait son désir de rester en vie et de trouver d'autres choses intéressantes et différentes.)

Pour Light et des pommes Ryuk consentirait à faire presque n'importe quoi.

Mais. Il n'était pas du côté de Kira. Et ce n'était pas Light qui le suppliait de l'aider.

Donc le moment venu, il écrivit le nom de Light avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'amusement et du dédain.

_Celui qui fait usage de ce cahier ne va ni en Enfer ni au Paradis._ Mais Light connaissait toutes les règles et tous les moyens pour les contourner, et Ryuk avait observé Light pendant tellement longtemps, il se devait d'apprendre _quelque chose_. Pas assez pour être satisfait, pas assez pour être capable de trouver des choses intéressantes qui n'était pas liée d'une manière ou d'une autre à Light et à son esprit brillant et ambiguë, mais assez.

Il y avait des milliers de raisons que Ryuk pourrait donner quant à son refus de laisser les choses suivre leur cour, mais la seule qu'il voulait bien avouer était qu'il refusait de s'ennuyer. Et la vie sans Light était ennuyeuse.

Avant d'avoir connu l'humain du nom de Yagami Light, Ryuk aurait pu se satisfaire de l'immense variété d'humain grouillant aux alentours, vivant au jour le jour et profitant au maximum de leur vie pathétiquement brève.

Les humains étaient amusants, les humains étaient _hilarants_ , mais-

Après Light rien n'était pareil ni dans le monde des humains ni dans le monde des shinigamis, et parfois Ryuk se demandait si il avait corrompu Light ou si Light l'avait corrompu. Puis il haussait les épaules avant de se décider que cela n'avait pas d'importance lequel avait changer l'autre, parce qu'il aimait regarder Light et Light avait aimé montrer les rouages de subterfuges et pièges magnifiquement complexes à Ryuk. Les meilleurs de ses mini-jeux, les plus fourbes et les plus impitoyables,avait le plus souvent commencé avec cette annonce 'Tu devrais trouver ça intéressant, Ryuk.'

C'était immanquablement le cas.

Cela devait que chacun entretenait l'attention de l'autre. (Peut-être que Light pensait que cet honneur revenait à L, mais Ryuk était là le premier. Donc… hyuk hyuk.)

Il n'existait qu'un Light sur un million, un milliard, quelque chose d'unique qui ne se reproduira jamais, L l'avait su– et Ryuk aussi, bien mieux. Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait qu'il _devait_ quelque chose à Light– ridicule, puisque si Ryuk et lui partageaient autre chose que le désir d'échapper à l'ennui, c'était un certain mépris pour la vie humaine; rien n'aurait pu changé ça, Death Note ou pas Death Note. Il ne croyait pas que sa présence avait porté malheur à Light– Light avait dit lui-même qu'il s'ennuyait profondément, qu'avoir le Death Note lui tomber entre les mains avait été la chance de sa vie, que c'était le destin. Light avait provoqué sa propre chance avec cela, et sa propre chute.

Non, il ne devait rien à Light. C'était simplement une question...d'intérêt.

En tout cas, c'était comme ça qu'il avait présenter l'idée au roi des shinigami.

Les autres pouvaient faire autant de remarques condescendantes et désobligeantes sur le déclin de la grandeur (comme si l'un d'eux avait déjà connu la grandeur, ne faisant rien à part parier, oubliant d'écrire des noms) et sur l'un des leurs presque reléguer au rôle d'animaux de compagnie, mais aucun ne pouvait dire qu'il ne s'était pas amusé

Donc Ryuk a conclu un marché à propos de Light Yagami pour Light Yagami.

Une seconde chance, une chance de faire les choses différemment, à condition de sauver autant de vies qu'il en avait pris.

Le temps avait un nombre infini dimensions qui se déplaçaient simultanément, comme un linge qui a été tissé, et l'histoire pouvait se dérouler de milliers de manière différentes– prendre l'unique fil écarlate qu'était Kira, le raccourcir, et le remettre à sa place n'était pas grand chose avec la permission du roi des shinigamis. _Un humain dont le nom est écrit dans le Death Note ne peut pas être ramené à la vie._ Mais si cet humain n'est pas encore né, ce n'était pas, techniquement parlant, le _ramener_ à la vie, pas vrai?

De plus, la pensée du Light à la langue acérée et à l'esprit tortueux piégé dans un minuscule corps de bébé remuant était assez pour faire rire Ryuk jusqu'en avoir des convulsion.

La désordre qui allait être créé dans le monde des humains était juste un bonus.

Dans tout les cas le roi était gagnant. Si Light perdait, le royaume gagnait un nouveau et intéressant shinigami (bien mieux qu'un autre humain dans le Mu). Si il gagnait, il y aurait toujours les années de distraction à le voir tirer son épingle du jeu. La probabilité qu'un humain gagne était minime.

Le rictus omniprésent de Ryuk ne fit que s'élargir à cette erreur de jugement avant de partir chercher l'âme de Light dans le Mu.

* * *

"C'est impossible, Ryuk." En haillons et épuisé, le souvenir de l'impact de balles saignant toujours lentement, et Light avait encore l'arrogance de pencher la tête en arrière avec un air renfrogné et de parler à Ryuk, au shinigami qui l'avait tué, comme s'il était un idiot. Ryuk aurait été déçue si ça avait été autre chose.

"Oh? Kira a enfin trouver une tâche impossible pour lui?"

"…tu as pris tes leçons sur la nature humaine très à cœur, hein Ryuk?" Les yeux de Kira étaient plus rouges que la peau des nombreuses, nombreuses pommes que Light lui avait données toutes ces années. Fascinant comment le vrai lui était visible sur la fin. Il préférait largement ces yeux que ces grands yeux marrons qui ne le voyaient pas. Ce Light était agréable, de cette manière touchante et humaine, mais Ryuk n'avait jamais été aussi impatient durant sa longue, longue existence que quand il avait attendu que le plan de Light se mette en place, qu'il retrouve sa mémoire et recommence à amuser Ryuk.

Cela, et le fait que cela énervait infiniment Ryuk qu'il y avait toujours des facettes de Light/Kira qu'il lui étaient toujours inconnues.

Quand Ryuk arriva dans le monde des humains, cinq jours après avoir laissé tomber son cahier, Kira l'attendait déjà. Ryuk l'avait observé alors qu'il se refaisait petit à petit à l'image d'un shinigami, observé devenir plus froid, plus fourbe, sans pitié et indifférent, observé alors qu'il gagnait du tranchant,devenir magnifique dans le sens où une épée forgée avec art, où un feu de forêt, où un tigre était magnifique. Kira tuerait sa famille s'il le devait, Kira tuerait n'importe qui s'il le devait. Ryuk fermait parfois les yeux pour écouter le grattement du stylo sur le papier, les rires tout bas, et, parfois, il ouvrait les yeux s'attendant à voir un autre shinigami (quoique plus conscient de ses devoirs en tant que dieu de la mort) devant lui. Light aurait été furieux à cette supposition; Ryuk considérait ça le plus grand compliment qu'il puisse faire.

Quand il dormait la nuit, Kira disparaissait du visage de Light comme un mauvais rêve, et il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un humains ordinaire devant lui. Ryuk avait une fois passé la main à travers ses côtes pour chatouiller son cœur et le réveiller brusquement crachant et furieux. Il n'avait jamais recommencé après que Light lui fait un exposé simple et claire sur le corps humain et ses fragilités. Après ça il s'était contenté de lui donner des coups de pieds quand il avait vraiment besoin de son attention.

A la frontière du sommeil, Light était tellement différent de Kira qu'il pensait connaître tout les aspects existant de cet humain.

Mais Light, qui ne le voyait pas, inconscient de ce côté que le cahier avait révélé, ce Light était… doux. Ryuk l'avait regardé constamment dans les flaques d'observation, constamment comme quand il l'avait regardé quand Light avait été son humain, et Light-sans-Kira était… doux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il n'était pas ennuyeux, pas comme certains pouvait l'être d'après ce que Ryuk avait vu pendant leur séparation. Mais il était _différent_ , et il n'était pas à Ryuk.

Ryuk avait réellement boudé quand il avait vu à quel point Light était différent enchaîné au détective, et avait maudit le fait qu'avec son cahier enterré il ne lui était plus permis de hanter le monde des humains. Il aurait volontiers donné ses yeux pour pouvoir assister de près au changement

"Alors?" dit-il curieusement.

"Faire appel à mon orgueil ne va pas t'aider ici," Ryuk supposait qu'il y avait une première fois à tout. "As-tu la moindre idée de combien de personnes j'ai tuées en tant que Kira?"

"Euh. Environ cinquante par semaine…?" dit-il au hasard, sa bouche déformant son sourire criard permanent alors qu'il tentait de se souvenir. Il y avait eu tellement de noms, tellement de visages, et Light _pourrait_ être capable de se rappeler de tous, mais Ryuk avait été intéresser par les jeux mortels qui en résultait. Les chiffres n'avait jamais été très important excepté le fait que cette quantité hallucinante dépassait tout ce que Ryuk avait jamais vu.

"Une bonne, bien que très modeste estimation. Et donc six ans cela fait…" il haussa les sourcils attendant une réponse.

Pour quoi il le prenait, une calculatrice? Light était supposé être le génie dans leur partenariat. …des termes humains, des mois humains, des semaines et des jours…cela signifiait… "…quinze mille?"

"Joli essai. Quelque milliers de plus, peut-être. Maintenant tu vois mon problème? Je suis doué, Ryuk, même moi ne suis pas doué _à ce point_. C'est beaucoup plus simple de prendre une vie en écrivant un nom que d'en sauver une."

Ryuk devait admettre que c'était le cas. Light lui avait parlé une fois du Death Note et comment cela faisait baisser le prix d'une vie. Il s'était appuyer contre la fenêtre et avait dit à Ryuk que c'était ridicule, à quel point c'était facile de tuer, rien de plus que quelques caractères gribouillés et une image dans sa tête. Ses mains étaient tellement propre que c'en était pas drôle, avait-il dit. Ryuk avait observé ses yeux au-delà de l'expression de mécontentement momentané, et il savait que Light pensait que la souffrance provoquée par tous ces meurtres n'arriverait qu'après sa mort, quand il serait réduit à rien et qu'il ne saurait même pas qu'il serait punit. Ryuk, et la décision de Light de ramasser le cahier noir, avait signifié que tout ce que Light pourrait faire devait être fait avant sa mort.

Ryuk essaya de tourner sa tête vers le bas tout en la laissant attaché à son cou. "Mais Light, tu n'as sûrement pas envie de rester ici?"

Light lui lança un regard cinglant. Ryuk l'avait vu mourir, et il était _encore_ capable de lui faire craindre pour sa vie. Un Dieu de la Mort. Craindre pour sa vie. _Là_ c'était impressionnant. "…de tout les shinigamis errant dehors il fallut que je tombe sur toi." marmonna-t-il irrité. Ryuk essaya de se sentir insulté, mais il était trop habitué à Light pour être offensé. "Non, Ryuk, je ne veux pas rester ici. Mais la tâche est impossible, tu le vois sûrement."

Ryuk se gratta un aile pensivement, se souvenant des diatribes de Light à propos de L, Kira, l'humanité, L, la divinité, les criminels, la morale, la vénération, L, l'optimisme, le bien, le mal, L… "C'était ce que L disait sur l'idée de Kira de changer le monde."

"…tu es devenu très doué."

Ryuk décida qu'il y avait peut-être un fond de vérité dans les blagues sur les animaux de compagnie après tout, si cette déclaration qui était– à la manière inimitable de Light– à la fois insultante et flatteuse lui plaisait. "Des jeux, Light. Et des pommes. Des _pommes_."

Light sourit. C'était la première fois que Light lui souriait sans l'ombre du jugement mordant de Kira. Bizarrement, il pensa au détective, et à combien de ses sourire il avait vus sans les apprécier. Kira était fascinant, Kira était tout ce que Ryuk aurait pu espérer en laissant tomber son Death Note, mais parfois il voulait Light, le tout-ce-qu'il-y-a-de-plus-humain Light, il voulait voir, entendre, _savoir_ la différence, il voulait la chance que le détective avait eu et avait gâcher au nom de la résolution de son affaire avec comme solution 'Yagami Light est Kira'. Ryuk avait désespérément voulut voir le Light sans-Kira, et la personne la plus importante à l'équilibre mentale de Light s'en fichait. Il suspectait, quelque part, il y avait de ce poison que les humains appelait ironie.

"Tu fais ça dans ton propre intérêt, espèce de bâtard." dit Light doucement avec affection, parlant à un vieil, vieil ami, et Ryuk dû résister à l'envie de se retourner pour vérifier qu'ils ne se tenait pas en réalité devant la tombe de L ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

"Tu ne me ferais pas confiance si ce n'était pas le cas."

"Heh. Quand est-ce que je pars?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light commence sa seconde vie et L fait son apparition.

Light Yagami était la joie et la fierté de sa mère, et on ne pouvait nier qu'il était un garçon brillant, charmant, plus que ce que toutes mères n'oseraient espérer. Mais parfois il effrayait Sachiko.

Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. C'était une série de petits moments insignifiants sur lesquels elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux.

Depuis l'instant où elle avait tenu son fils nouveau né et croisé son regard pour la première fois elle avait su qu'il était différent, il était spécial, il allait faire quelque chose de grand. Dans ce monde imparfait qu'elle aimait, il allait briller comme le soleil; il allait éclairer le chemin aux autres.

Elle était plus qu'heureuse de dire à tout ceux qui demandait pourquoi elle l'avait appeler Light en utilisant le kanji de 'lune'. Cela incarnait tout ce que son fils deviendrait en grandissant, elle le sentait, elle le disait avec détermination. C'était de la prescience qui lui avait fait faire ce choix, le genre qui venait d'une foi rendant le futur facile à discerner.

La vraie raison (qui n'était pas la seule vraie raison, seulement la seule qu'elle tenait secrète) était que la première fois que ses yeux avait croisé les siens elle n'avait pas vu la vague inattention typique d'un nouveau né, mais quelque chose de scintillant et de froid et d'antique, la fixant avec ce visage lisse de nourrisson.

" _Kami_ ," avait-elle murmuré, et les sages-femmes avaient ri, indulgentes, avec l'infini compréhension des femmes qui avaient vu un nombre incalculables de mères réagirent de, ce qu'elles croyaient être, la même façon.

Elle se répétait à la froide lumière du jour, regardant son fils chéri grandir, que cela avait été ses nerfs surmenés, la pression, le choc et l'émerveillement de voir son premier enfant, mais au milieu de la nuit avec rien d'autre à faire que réfléchir, elle ne pouvait faire semblant. Parfois, même en plein jour, elle arrêtait de faire semblant. Parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son enfant n'était pas du tout son enfant, qu'un être antique portait le visage de son fils comme un masque de terre.

Elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi un kami choisirait de prendre une forme mortelle, encore moins celle de son garçon – aussi beau soit-il, aussi parfait soit-il à ses yeux de mère – et supporter l'outrage d'être traité comme un bébé humain, mais parfois, parfois elle ne pouvait pensé à une autre explication. Fréquemment, de manière brève, il la regardait avec des yeux trop vieux, trop avisé, trop sage et tous ses dénis parfaitement orchestrés se dissipaient comme la brume matinale.

Son premier mot n'avait pas été maman, pas oui ou non ou n'importe quel mot d'une simple syllabe auquel elle aurait pu s'attendre. Son premier vrai mot à six mois avait été 'Kira'. Elle doutait qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Cela avait été au milieu de la nuit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour se pencher sur son berceau comme elle le faisait toutes les nuits quand il était endormi. Elle avait entendu ses gazouillements de là où elle se tenait juste devant la porte, entendu la frustration et la détermination alors qu'il forçait sa bouche et sa langue, minutieusement et avec insistance, à lui obéir et elle avait _su_ – même si les livres lui avaient dit que c'était normal – que ce n'était pas les essais aveugles d'un bébé, pas plus que ses mots à elle en étaient. Encore et encore, il se débattait avec les syllabes, se débattait pour former les voyelles et les consonnes, se débattait pour faire sortir quelque chose de cohérent avec sa langue jusqu'à ce ue son dernier chapelet de sons inintelligibles se termine par _kira_.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel elle essaya de se convaincre que ce qu'elle venait d'écouter était parfaitement normal (pour un génie, un enfant merveilleux – parfaitement normal). Puis son rire extatique brisa le silence et il répétait avec un triomphe non déguisé dans son ton enfantin. "Kira," disait-il, lentement, rapidement, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse et passe à d'autres mots.

(Si elle avait été restée suffisamment longtemps elle aurait pu entendre sa première phrase– "Tais-toi Ryuk! Pas de pommes!")

Ce qu'il y avait exactement de si indispensable et de si fascinant à former le mot 'étincelle' elle doutait jamais le savoir, c'était seulement une des nombreuses choses à propos de son fils qui resterait toujours au delà de sa compréhension.

Elle mit de côté le souvenir de ses tentatives appliquées à former les mots – ou du moins, elle le sépara soigneusement de ses souvenirs comme tout ce que lui faisait suspecter quelque chose. Quand il babilla 'maman' quelque jour après alors qu'elle nettoyait son visage de morceaux de pêches, son absence de ravissement réussit à la surprendre elle-même. Elle gazouilla et l'applaudit néanmoins, se sentant étrangement vide et dupée.

Il était étonnamment rapide, une fois qu'il avait commencé à parler, à apprendre de nouveaux mots et de nouvelles structures; il disait des phrases complètes bien avant que le garçon de Mrs Tanaka ne commence à dire de vrais mots, et Sachiko aurait pu être fière si elle n'était pas mal à l'aise. Pourquoi devait-elle être mal à l'aise, elle ne se l'autorisait pas à le savoir; son fils était très intelligent, c'est tout.

Quand il fut assez grand pour s'asseoir tout seul, elle le prenait sur ses genoux tout les soirs et lui faisait la lecture, faisant passer ses doigts à lui sur les caractères alors qu'elle parlait – depuis le tout début de sa grossesse, rayonnante d'espoir et d'idéalisme elle avait prévu de donner à son enfant tout les avantages auxquels elle pourrait pensé.

Il la laissait – _la laissait_ – manipuler ses mains minuscules et regardait les mots d'un air vague. Chez n'importe quel autre enfant Sachiko aurait pu attribuer ce regard à de l'ignorance ou à de l'incompréhension, mais chez Light elle ne pouvait appeler ça que de l'ennui. Parfois elle devait s'arrêter au milieu du livre et se dire que le secouer, l'implorer pour des réponses – l'implorer pour savoir pourquoi il cherchait à lui faire plaisir d'une telle façon, pourquoi il l'insultait d'une telle manière – était inutile. Il ne répondrait pas. La plupart du temps, elle était pratiquement sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

Encore et toujours il y avait des moments où Light faisait ou disait quelque chose, que Sachiko réussissait à s'en convaincre, était normal.

(Les enfants avait des amis imaginaires, pas vrai? Les plus jeunes avait des amis imaginaires, non? Ami imaginaire nommé Ryuk qui voulait des pommes… des pommes rouges rutilantes…)

Elle était mère pour la première fois, et elle se donnait du mal pour continuer d'ignorer les choses qui la forcerait à voir que Light était autre chose qu'un enfant très intelligent.

Cela prit fin un matin alors qu'elle descendit les escaliers et le trouva sur la chaise de Soichiro devant l'ordinateur, de minuscules doigts glissant et tapant sur les touches plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pouvait, et elle savait qu'il était ralentit par son manque de portée et de coordination. Il venait d'acquérir la délicate capacité motrice de tenir les objets avec son pouce et son index au lieu d'avec son poing. La légère lueur bleue du moniteur rendait son visage lisse et impénétrable dans la lumière d'avant aube et il n'y avait rien chez lui qui était humain; rien du tout qui n'était d'elle. Des petites fenêtres et dossiers apparaissait sur l'écran, des codes les traversaient comme des papillons en plein vol, elle se détourna pour remonter silencieusement à l'étage.

Il avait deux ans et sept mois.

Elle avait vu assez de signes minuscules qui s'accumulaient venant de son enfant (qui n'était son enfant que par ce corps qui s'était formé dans son utérus) pour que la vue ne soit pas aussi étonnante ou aussi perturbante qu'elle ne devrait l'être mais cela lui coupa quand même le souffle alors qu'elle resta assise pendant un long, long moment dans le calme de la chambre de son fils, faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer.

Son enfant, son beau, _parfait_ petit bébé, et quand elle donnait enfin à la situation la considération méticuleuse qu'elle méritait, quand la douleur n'était plus aussi à vive, elle se demanda si elle ne s'y était pas attendu. Elle n'avait jamais fait quelque chose méritant une telle chance venant de son fils, et elle aurait dû savoir dès le début qu'un prix qu'elle ne pourrait payer serait demandé.

(C'était tout simplement injuste. Elle ne devrait pas être effrayer de son propre fils.)

Ce fut peu après cet incident qu'elle souleva la possibilité d'un autre enfant avec Soichiro. La mascarade était terminée, bien que pour le bien de Light elle la continuerait, tout comme il (elle? ça?) était soigneux en jouant à l'enfant pour elle.

Quand elle tomba enceinte quelques mois plus tard, elle pria pour que le prochain enfant soit normal. Un enfant en bonne santé _normal_ , qui ne le regarderait pas avec des yeux perçants, qui ne ferait pas des choses contraire à un bébé derrière son dos. Un enfant qui n'aurait pas à faire des erreurs délibérées dans son discours, un enfant qu'elle ne verrait pas juger ses propres actions alors qu'elle lui parlerait, essayant d'imiter un comportement standard.

("Comment va ton ami Ryuk?" se rappelait-elle avoir demander à Light un matin, assis dans sa chaise haute avec toute la prestance d'un roi. "Ne voudrait-il pas autre chose qu'une pomme?"

"Non. Ryuk n'aime que les pommes. Il dit comme c'est comme de l'alcool pour shinigami." il marqua une pause pour la fixer, et lui confier sérieusement, "Il est dépendant."

"Je… vois…"

Ce serait un autre enfant elle aurait ri. Ce serait un autre enfant elle aurait répondu de la même manière que Natsuko faisait quand elle lui racontait quelque chose que Light avait dit, _"…quelle imagination débordante ton fils a, Sachiko!"_

Mais… combien d'enfant de l'âge de Light parlait de shinigamis? Combien d'adulte parlait de shinigamis? Avait-elle jamais mentionné des dieux de n'importe quel type devant Light?

"Il préfère les rouges." Cela, si Sachiko ne se trompait pas – et ce n'était pas le cas– était un ordre.)

Elle s'attendait à des questions comme pourquoi tu grossis, comment le bébé est arrivé là et qu'est-ce qu'il y fait, mais cela semblait convenir à Light – non, la chose se faisant passer pour Light – de montrer un désintérêt sincère pour ces questions. Cependant il posait sa tête doré contre son ventre, alors qu'il devenait lentement de plus en plus rond, écoutant son cœur battre et les mouvement du bébé sous sa peau et durant la courte période de sa grossesse, elle arriva presque à se convaincre qu'elle avait tout imaginé.

Pourtant, quand il annonça fermement que le bébé serait une fille, elle ne douta pas de lui une seconde.

("Sayu," avait-il dit avec fermeté. Soichiro voulait appelé le bébé Hoshiko si c'était une fille, et Sachiko avait accepté, plus par peur de ce que son dernier choix de nom lui avait apporté, mais-

"Sayu," avait dit Light.)

Elle continuait de lui faire la lecture, attendant qu'il se lasse et lui donne une sortie, et elle fut soulagé, le jour où enfin il lui prit le livre des mains déclarant impérieusement qu'il lirait. Elle resta à côté par obligation, mais il traçait les mots sans son aide et marmonnait délibérément certains à voix haute, et à la fin elle se tourna pour aller à la cuisine. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de se dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'arrêter au moment où elle avait quitté la pièce.

Jamais elle n'essaya de confier ses doutes à Soichiro. Il était un homme occupé, il avait un travail important qui le retenait beaucoup trop, et il n'avait pas besoin de plus de problèmes à propos de la santé mentale de son épouse. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle ne laissait jamais Sayu seule avec Light, bien que Light était un grand frère attentif qui n'avait jamais montré aucun signe de jalousie ou de colère contre le nouveau bébé. (Light était, en vérité, dévoué d'une manière presque inquiétante. Elle voulait demandé parfois ce qu'il voyait dans le futur de Sayu qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il devait profiter le plus possible de sa présence maintenant.)

Soichiro n'avait pas besoin de savoir que quand il partait et que c'est juste elle et les enfants elle faisait plus de bruits que nécessaire en allant d'une pièce à l'autre, pour donner à Light le temps de cacher, défaire ou simplement détruire qu'importe ce qu'il était en train de faire en dehors de son champ de vision, afin qu'elle ne fasse pas face à ce qu'elle savait déjà.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle passait rarement du temps seule avec Light maintenant, troublé par son calme et ses sourires – ses sourires était toujours un peu trop entendus, un peu trop sûr de lui, contrairement à tout ses progrès dans les autres domaines pour se dissimuler.

Non, c'était mieux que Soichiro garde l'illusion qu'elle avait abandonné en descendant les escaliers un matin et en trouvant son fils devant l'ordinateur – que leur fils était un prodige, un génie. Rien de surnaturel du tout.

* * *

"Ryuk."

_Hyuk hyuk._

"Je m'ennuie"

"Oh bien. Des choses intéressantes se passent quand tu t'ennuies."

"…et quand _tu_ t'ennuies, le monde est complètement retourné."

"Hey, je ne t'ai jamais forcé à utilisé le Death Note comme tu l'as fait."

"…biiien sûr. 'Si tu n'en veux pas donne le à quelqu'un.' 'Je n'ai jamais vu un humain l'utiliser comme tu le fais' 'Tu vas tuer quelqu'un aujourd'hui?' 'Hey Light, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? On dirait qu'il t'a bien eu.' …Cela n'aurait pas été plus flagrant si tu avais été Misa."

"Même, je ne t'ai pas forcé à faire quoi que ce soit. Et je m'ennuie aussi Light. C'est quoi le plan?"

"Que dirait-tu… de jouer à un jeu de L?"

"Ça a l'air marrant ."

"Je savais que tu serais d'accord avec moi."

* * *

Takeshi Nakamura avait trente-quatre ans quand il rencontra Dieu.

Il était en train de regarder le soleil de midi, rempli de cette légère souffrance dont souffrent les croyants après avoir été exposés trop longtemps à la laideur humaine sans aucune beauté restante, quand il sentit un regard étranger dans son dos. Il se retourna, et il se tenait là, les yeux solennelles et sages et la bouche souriant légèrement avec le tendre amusement de quelqu'un regardant un ami se conduire en idiot mais l'aimant malgré ça.

Il avait l'intention de demander où était sa mère, s'il était perdu, mais l'enfant – minuscule et sans âge, habillé pour le shichi-go-san – pencha la tête, faisant un lent, sourire sûr de lui, agrippant son cœur et le serrant et dit simplement "Takeshi Nakamura," et à ce moment, il sut qu'il voyait Dieu.

"Mon nom est Kira," dit-il. "J'ai une proposition à vous faire."

_Kira_. Cela sonnait étrangement familier.

"Où est ta mère—" il voulait dire 'mon petit' mais les mots s'arrêtèrent dans sa gorge. Non, impossible de traiter Dieu aussi irrespectueusement, même s'il avait clairement l'intention de se faire passer pour un enfant.

"Mère prie pour le salut de mon âme," dit-il avec ironie, son sourire éclatant de dents blanches. "Écoutez attentivement. Vous avez trente-quatre ans, vous êtes célibataire. Expert médico-légal, vous avez étudié à l'université médicale de Tokyo et en êtes sorti avec des résultats excellents. Vous parlez couramment anglais et français, et avez des connaissance en self-défence. Je recherche un assistant en quelque sorte. Vous ferez très bien l'affaire."

Takeshi sentait que sa bouche était ouverte mais il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi aucun mots en sortait.

"Je suis… détective." Kira pencha la tête en arrière et l'observa les yeux mis-clos, et dans la lueur du soleil, il lui apparaissait différemment, la combinaison incongrue de son corps mince d'enfant et de ses yeux anciens le rendait terriblement beau et étrangement terrifiant. "Ou, pour être plus précis, je vais le devenir. J'ai besoin d'un assistant pour m'aider et me servir d'intermédiaire. Je fournirai tout l'équipement dont vous aurez besoin, et je peux vous payez grassement. Ma seule condition est que je sois votre première priorité. Vous devrez être prêt et capable de m'aider à n'importe quel moment où je le demanderai, jour et nuit. Je ne suis pas un patron facile, et j'exige obéissance par dessus tout. Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de remplir ces conditions, soyez aimable de dire non maintenant et je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre."

"Je…"

"Vous avez… cinq minutes pour y réfléchir," dit Kira aimablement. "Ma mère va bientôt réaliser que je ne suis pas à ses côtés, et je risque d'avoir des difficultés à vous recontactez." Le sourire ironique qu'il fit à cette déclaration semblait dire que c'était un euphémisme.

"…Je… oui…"

"Vous êtes sûr? Malgré la contrainte de temps, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère."

"Évidement que je suis sûr, Kira-sama." dit-il en s'inclinant très bas, honoré et troublé.

Le garçon – dieu, _dieu_ – tressailli un peu, mais acquiesça son approbation. "Bien," dit-il, "Dans ce cas nous discuterons de ceci plus en détail. Retrouvez moi à cette adresse dans une semaine. Il y a beaucoup de travail à faire."

Takeshi le suivit du regard bien après que sa mère apparût et ne le tira plus loin, s'excusant pour tout dérangement que son fils aurait pu causer. Dieu ne regarda pas en arrière, mais Takeshi savait, malgré l'absence complète et totale de tout changement visible dans le monde autour de lui, que tout venait de changer.

Jamais il ne poserait aucunes questions sur comment Kira en savait autant, ou pourquoi il avait choisit Takeshi ou comment il avait su qu'il dirait oui, jamais il ne demanderait pourquoi il faisait tout de cette manière. Le moment où son nom fut prononcé par cette bouche faussement enfantine, il avait réalisé qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie dans la servitude et en serait reconnaissant au-delà de toutes mesures.

* * *

L Lawliet, le plus grand détective du monde (et, décida-t-il alors qu'il lécha pensivement sa nouvelle sucette, peut-être devait-il mettre en place un nouvel alias, ou deux, ou six juste au cas où) était intrigué. Pas par son cas actuel, un cas relativement commun de tueur en série qu'il avait résolu trois heures plus tôt et où il cherchait toujours le meilleur moyen de conclure l'affaire sans détériorer complètement les liens qu'il avait avec la police qui l'avait engagé lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que c'était l'un des leurs. Non, il était intrigué par l' _absence_ de cas au Japon.

Il avait des requêtes d'organisations de partout dans le monde (rien de comparable à ce qu'il aurait un jour, il en était certain, mais tout de même un nombre impressionnant) et durant ces huit derniers mois les demandes d'aide pour des cas venant du Japon ont tout d'abord diminué, puis ont complètement disparu.

Il doutait que le taux de criminalité avait soudainement baissé, et s'il s'en rappelait bien (ce qui était le cas) ce phénomène imitait celui de sa propre apparition dans le secteur de la mise en application de la loi. Il avait demandé à Watari de ramener de vielles enquêtes juste pour être sûr, et il avait soigneusement rafraîchit sa mémoire sur les circonstances des ses débuts dans le métier de détective. Si ses soupçons étaient exactes, il y a avait un nouveau joueur au Japon qui avait déjà montrer la preuve de sa bonne foi avec des enquêtes difficiles et gagnait rapidement l'attention des forces de polices là-bas. S'il (ou elle, se corrigea-t-il dans un souci d'égalité) était aussi bon que la soudaine chute de demandes faites à L l'indiquait, sa réputation finira par lui apporter des offres de forces judiciaires extérieur au Japon, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à un stade identique à celui de L, être capable de choisir des cas inhabituels de partout dans le monde. Intéressant.

L se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était pas annoncé, comme L et Watari s'étaient assurés de faire en grande pompe ce qui avait amené un flot de cas insolubles (pour n'importe qui d'autre) de tout les pays possédant des forces de police dans le monde. Oui, un bon – grand, _brillant_ – détective gagnerait l'attention en temps voulu, quoiqu'il fasse, mais c'était bien d'accélérer les choses (sans compter que cela soignait l'ennui, ce qui était vital du point de vue de Watari parce que génie ou pas L était toujours un enfant à proprement parler, capable de choses horribles quand il s'ennuyait).

Il abandonna son enquête (résolue, complètement et de manière ennuyeuse) pour un moment, déterminé à en savoir plus sur ce voleur d'enquêtes japonais.

Quatre heures plus tard il était sidéré de se rendre compte que tout ce qu'il avait pu tirer de ses recherches était un nom. C'était impossible, et irritant; les registres remplis par les polices concernées par ses premiers boulots avaient contenu plus que ça – en général à propos de Watari, les moyens et les raisons (lire: excuses) pour initier ou accepter le contact, mais quand même.

Pourtant tout ce qu'il avait c'était _rien_ à part un nom.

Kira.

Comme c'était… _fascinant_.


End file.
